This meeting will seek to define contemporary research relationships pertaining to mucosal toxicities secondary to drug and radiation therapy used to treat cancer. The conference will offer a timely and important opportunity to foster key advances in basic, translational and applied research which may have not yet been thought to be relevant or applicable to mucosal injury in cancer patients. A major objective of the meeting is to bring together a multidisciplinary group of clinician-researchers and basic scientists, all of whom have an interest and knowledge of mucosal biology in its broadest sense, in order to apply new, innovative and diverse thinking to the understanding and treatment of mucositis. Thus, the target audience will include medical and radiation oncologists, mucosal biologists, dentists, physicians and nurses with interests in mucosal injury and disease, pain biologists and clinicians and investigators in outcomes research. The meeting will be held on May 24th and 25th, 2000 at the Hyatt Hotel in Bethesda, Maryland. Topics to be discussed include mucosal biology, mucosal infection, injury, immunity, and pain biology, gene expression and inflammation, mucosal drug delivery and QOL and economic outcomes. A scholarship program to stimulate young investigator interested in the field is included. The proceedings of the conference will be published. Industrial funding will be used to supplement other support.